Only a Dream a Scar oneshot
by GuatamalenWatermelon
Summary: Scar wakes from the living nightmare of his former 'state-alchemist-killing' life,finding himself in old peacful Ishbal with a loving family unscarred by war. Confused, he has to figure out what reality is real;his dream life or the hell he came from.


His eye's shot open and he bolted upright in bed, his chest heaving from the lingering nightmare he had been awakened was dark as he looked around, cold sweat running down his face and bare chest despite the warm desert air. ''Ishbala.'' He breathed, raising a hand to his face and wiping his eyes with a hand that he unconciously checked. The skin was dark and unblemished, as was the skin over his eyes and nose that he rubbed warily with a hand.

''No tattoos and no scar.. it was only a dream.'' He exhaled in relief, placing a hand on his furiously beating heart.

Soft music from across the street maybe, and voices as people passed on the streets outside made him more aware of his senses. _They're alive._ He realised, swinging his legs out of bed and standing up, looking around the small room. _All of them- no war._ A soft light shone under the kitchen door and into the bedroom, lighting up a strip of the floor as soft murmers could be heard from the other room.

The ground felt cold on his bare feet as he made his way towards the light, almost curious as to what was beyond the door. A soft lulling voice of a woman reached his ears. He reached for the door, pushing it open with a hand. The wood felt rough against his hands as the shaft of light grew bigger and the door swung with ease, revealing a large main room of a typical Ishbalian house.

It was lit by lamps and in the middle was a large hand-made table capable of seating four. There was a stove in the corner, a few comfy chairs dotted around and personal touches like rugs and trinkets here and there.

In the corner lay a half-built tiny crib and beside the chairs a few bookcases. Counters were built around the stove and a bowl of fresh fruit lay on one from the market earlier on in the day.

In his opinion, the perfect home.

He looked around til his eyes fell on what he was looking for.

A young woman in her mid-20's sat snugly in a chair beside the bookcase, leafing through a small book that contained old stories and avid fairytales. Her browny-red eyes scanned the pages intently as she did'nt seem to notice him standing there.

Her feet were tucked under her creamy -grey cloth gown and her white hair was pinned up, though strands kept falling down around her dark-skinned neck.

Nothing extra-ordinarily beautiful or special about her, but by the twinges in his lower chest as he looked at her he knew that he loved with woman with all his heart. And she was the most stunning creature he had ever saw.

''Amie.'' He stepped forward, walking over to her, reaching out his hand. He crouched beside her, reaching out and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she turned to look at him, closing her book and placing on a table the other side of the chair.

''Hello you.'' She stood arkwardly, and it was only then the swollen bump of her tummy was visable. They embraced, and he smiled as he jsut looked down at her head nestled against his bare chest as his arms wrapped around her waist gently.

''Did you sleep well? You look exhausted.'' Amie stepped away after a few minutes, reaching up to touch his face. Her soft fingers on caressing his jawline made him sure this was reality.

He shook his head, catching her hand and holding it. ''I had a dream.''

''Oh?''

He looked at her one last, time, drinking in her features. Something in him just wanted to hold her, to kiss her and tell her he was fine._ I'm the man of this house, she does'nt need my dreams to bother her with at a time like this. _He told himself firmly.

''I'm fine, love.'' He rubbed his eyes wearily. ''Long day at work, I suppose.''

But she would'nt let go of his hand, even when he turned to go get a drink.

''What was the dream.''

Scar shook his head, not wanting to worry her.''It was nothing.''

''TELL ME THE DREAM!!!!!!!!!'' Ishbalian women sure were feirce.

He immeadiatly began talking. ''Ishbal was wiped out by State Alchemists. My brother.. he died and gave me his arm with alchemist marking on it.'' He began, looking around the room then back at her. ''You died years ago, as a teenager. I had a scar.. here...'' His rough fingers traced his face in the shape of an 'X'

''I avenged our people by killing state alchemists with the powers given me... god help me, it felt so real.'' The last bit came out as a desperate growl. ''I thought it was so real... for a second when I woke up I thought I was still there in that place.''

Amie listened quietly, her eyes showing the horror he felt when recalling the events- then took his hand and guided it down to rest on her stomach. ''I honestly dont know what to say.'' She said truthfully, squeezing his hand. ''Only that none of it happened, and we're safe here.'' Her voice was firm, guiding him to reality. ''Buidling a life for _our_ son..''

He nodded, remembering as if for the first time the day she told him she was pregnant.

As if by magic, he felt a small movement under his hand as the baby kicked.

He pulled his hands back in supprise, his white hair flopping over his face.

His wife laughed. ''I thought you'd react like that all right.''

''That was amazing...'' He shook his head, running his hands through his hair. ''And its mine?''

Amie gave him an offended look. ''And whats that supposed to mean?!'' She demanded, crossing her arms. He had forgotten how firey Ishbalian women could be.

''No, Ishbala help me, I did'nt mean it like that.'' He looked around searching the room with his eyes. ''Just this all seems so STRANGE! I'm the person I was before the events in the dream happened. And forgive me, but none of this feels real.'' He dropped his head, clenching his fists.

''Physically, its perfect. But not once since I saw you have you used my name.''

Aime stopped in her gesture to hug him. ''What?''

''You've never said my name, and to be honest I dont think you even know it.''

''Honey dont be ridiculous, of course I know my own husbands name...'' She laughed, but there was a shake in her voice as she reached for him.

With a quick movement he shoved her outstretched arms away roughly. ''Say it!!! Say my name!!!''

''Honey, your scaring me!!!'' She prostested, as he grabbed her wrists, forcing her to look him in the eyes. His eyes were wide, terrified and angry.

''I dont care, SAY MY NAME!!!!!''

Her hands shook and she stared at him, tears welling up in her wide, frightened eyes.

He felt his heart plummet as he dropped her hands. ''I knew it.'' He spat in disgust, turning a away, in his rage kicking over a chair. ''THIS IS THE DREAM!!!!''

''No, please...''

''YOU DIED, Amie!!!'' He roared, spinning around and pointing at her accusingly, noticing only then that the black markings were slowly appearing back on his arm, like ink swimming through his skin.

''You died when we were teenagers!!!!!!!!!!!! I knew this could'nt be real, it was too damn perfect!!!''

He heard a sob and turned to look, the image of the cosy house and his ishbalian clothes dissolving into a dark room where the only light seemed to come from above, shining on Amie as she dropped to her knees, sobbing into her hands. She no longer looked pregnant or older, just like a normal teenage girl crying her heart ou with angry sobs.

''I was so afraid..'' She whispered. ''That you'd forgotten me. I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you again.''

He had to turned, looking down at his yellow coat and normal clothing.

''You tricked me.''

''No- I'm in your mind. You tricked yourself.'' She dried her eyes but sat on the ground as if she could'nt move. He growled. ''I forgive you.''

''Of course you do....'' She managed a smile, and only then he noticed that he could see right through her. She was fading fast.

''Wait- did you pray, before the state alchemist killed ..'' He could'nt finish, reaching out to touch his old freind as she faded away forever.

She shook her head. ''I'm sorry.''

Then she was gone as he crouched beside her, trying to hold her together as she turned to sand, falling in between his fingers..

''AAGH!!!'' Scar awoke, lying in a tent. It was quiet outside as he stared around the quiet interioir.

Back in the true nightmare.

''One more person I have to avenge.'' He muttered, rolling over and laying on his side. His fists clenched.

A single tear rolled down out of his eyes and over the scar.


End file.
